Support structures are additional scaffold type structures required to ensure successful additive manufacturing of parts using technologies such as Fused Deposition Modeling (FDM) or stereolithography. A part is typically defined using solid models in a computer-aided design (CAD) system and prepared for fabrication using a computer-aided manufacturing (CAM) system. Current commercial CAD/CAM systems do not have sufficient functionality for creating support structures for additive manufacturing of solid models. Improved systems are desirable.